Real fiction!
by Biasha
Summary: Enfim, eu poderia expor para Edward - de um modo indireto - os meus sentimentos, meu sofrimento, minha situação, meus pensamentos, minha opinião. Poderia expor a minha versão dos fatos. Tudo, através de uma Fiction..."
1. A minha chance

**Título:** **Real fiction.  
Autor(a):** Beatriz de Souza. (Biasha, Bia, B.)  
**Shipper:** Edward&Isabella.  
**Gênero:** Universo alternativo, um pouco de drama, romance.  
**Censura:** NC-14.  
**Sinopse:**

_Enfim, eu poderia pôr à vista de Edward os meus sentimentos, o sofrimento, minha situação, o que penso, o que acho. Poderia expor minha versão dos fatos. Tudo, através de uma FICTION._

* * *

**Prólogo**

- Bom dia, alunos. - o professor de história desejou contente ao adentrar a sala.

Eu estava sentada no lugar de costume, revisando a matéria da última aula. Ergui meus olhos, observando meu professor preferido ajeitar seus pertences sobre a mesa.

- Antes de começar a aula fui encarregado de repassar um aviso. - ele disse abrindo o livro na página que estava o conteúdo a ser ensinado e esfregou as mãos uma nas outras. - A direção está com um concurso de fanfiction. Alguém já ouvir falar sobre isso? - ele perguntou encostando-se na parte fronta de sua mesa, cruzando os braços.

Os alunos se entreolharam e permaneceram calados.

- Fanfiction, mais conhecidas como fics, são histórias fictícias que são criadas por fãs de determinado livro, desenho ou filme sem seguir seu enredo. Para melhor entendimento, vou citar um exemplo. Conhecem...hm... - ele interrompeu sua fala pensando em algo para dizer - a estória de Romeu e Julieta? - perguntou.

Foram ouvidos murmúrios entediados de diversos garotos e alguns suspiros da garotas. Ri ao ouvir diversas vozes se misturarem, alguns dizendo o quão lindo a estória é, e quão gay Romeu era.

- Qual é, professor, Romeu e Julieta? - um deles perguntou.

- É somente um exemplo para vocês entenderem. Não estressem, garotos. Bom, digamos que Jéssica - Mike, meu professor, falou apontando para a garota sentada ao meu lado. - Seja fã da estória e queria criar uma fic sobre ela. Então, Jessica irá criar uma outra estória, totalmente diferente, mas com os personagens de Romeu e Julieta, podendo alterar o modo de viver, de ser do personagem, podendo criar um final feliz, inventar uma história onde eles não morram... Em outras palavras, criar uma estória com seus ídolos. Em vários casos, pessoas escrevem sobre acontecimentos de suas vidas mas colocam seus ídolos, às vezes criam fics sobre seu maior sonho tornando-se realidade e etc.

- É tipo um livro, professor? - Ângela perguntou a ele.

- É quase, Ângela, mas no caso das fics os personagens, na maioria das vezes, já existem, diferentes dos livros. Vou dar a vocês uma pequena fic que recebi agora pouco para servir de exemplo. - ele desencostou-se da mesa e a contornou, pegando sua pasta transparente e tirando dali várias papeis. - Enquanto entrego, vou terminar a explicação... O motivo, como já disse, de estar explicando isso a vocês é que mês que vem irá haver um concurso de fanfiction na escola onde os alunos terão que criam uma fic, inventando personagens ou não, isso fica a critério de cada um. Esse concurso é apenas para incentivar vocês a escrever, não irão ganhar nada e não serão obrigados a participar.

O professor rapidamente distribuiu os papeis enquanto todos conversavam entre si sobre a proposta.

- Este papel está escrito todas as regras que terão que seguir. Darei um tempo de 20 minutos para lerem e decidirem se irão ou não participar. - disse após entregar a última folha ao último aulo.

Percorri os olhos pelo papel e o seguirei em minha mãos.

_Caro aluno da Forks High School, a diretoria da escola gostaria de convida-lo a participar do concurso de fanfiction que se iniciará no próximo mês. Nosso objetivo é incentivá-lo na escrita e leitura usando um modo criativo e divertido. Abaixo segue a explicação do termo "fanfiction", as regras para o concurso e uma pequena fic para seguir de exemplo._

_Qualquer dúvida informe-se com o professor ou com à direção._

_**O que é fanfiction?**_

_Fanfic é a abreviação do termo em inglês fanfiction, ou seja, "ficção criada por fãs". Trata-se de contos ou romances escritos por terceiros, não fazendo parte do enredo oficial do livro, filme ou história em quadrinhos a que faz referência._

_(Obs: qualquer informação - gêneros de fic, censura, como é narrado ou etc. - que precise consulte um dos computadores de nossa biblioteca para pesquisar sobre o assunto.)_

_**Regras:**_

_• A fic poderá ser narrada tanto na primeira pessoa ou na terceira._

_• A fic deverá ter título, resumo, classificação, censura e dislaimer._

_• Deverá ser impresa e não conter mais de 5 páginas._

_• A fic deverá conter o nome do autor e a explicação de como a estória surgiu. E, se incluir personagem(s) de filme(s), desenho(s), ator(es) ou cantor(es), deverá falar em poucas linhas sobre o(s) mesmo(s)._

Após me informar sobre as regras li atentamente a pequena narrativa que estava no verso da folha.

Uma garota de apenas 16 anos narrava sua vida após a morte dolorosa de sua mãe e do sumiço repentino de seu pai. Descrevendo sua decadência por conta das drogas, bebidas, roubos e das relações sexuais com estranhos sem precação.

Uau, e eu ainda tinha a audácia de reclamar de minha vida.

- Pessoal, peço por favor, as pessoas que somente irão participar do concurso que assinem este livro que será passado de carteira em carteira, certo? - o professor disse ao entregar um pequeno caderno de capa preta ao aluno à sua frente.

Parecia interessante o concurso.

Uma _fiction_...

Eu poderia escrever sobre o sonho que tive esta noite, ou até sobre meu real sonho impossível se realizando. Poderia contar através disto a cena que presenciei ontem à noite: o professor mais respeitado transando com uma aluna no vestuário da escola. Ou talvez eu poderia através disto, finalmente, escrever o que sinto, o que penso e o que vivo...ou melhor, vivi...

Com a caneta azul, deixei no caderno a minha assinatura.

**Fim do Prólogo.**

* * *

Outra fic. Eu sou idiota, eu sei. Sempre estou escrevendo, escrevendo e escrevendo e é sempre porcaria. Mas quis coloca-la aqui para saber o que vocês acham. Ainda não acabou, tem maaaais. Espero comentários, opiniões, sugestões, ideias. E quer conversar, xingar, perguntar o motivo de eu continuar minhas fics idiotas, pergunta sobre minha vida, se tornar minha amiga? bia._.spnhotmail... Só não adicionei se for pra xingar minha mãe. Beijos e comentem. :D


	2. Passado que ainda é presente

**Capítulo I:**

**Passado...que ainda é presente.**

Cheguei em minha casa sentindo a exaustão se apossar de meu corpo de maneira rápida.

Joguei a chave e a bolsa tiracolo sobre a mesa de centro na sala, passando minhas mãos pelos cabelos enquanto suspirava pesadamente.

Minha cabeça trabalhava em várias idéias para a _fiction_ que teria que estar pronta no mês seguinte. Enquanto meu estômago revirava-se com a idéia de relembrar todo meu sofrimento.

Direcionei-me à cozinha, encontrando com o bilhete de meu pai.

_Bella._

_Desculpe-me por não esperá-la para almoçar, pois tive complicações na delegacia. Seu almoço está no micro-ondas. É só esquentar._

_Seu pai, Charlie._

Com as voltas que meu estômago dava deduzi que seria impossível ingerir algo.

E fome era algo que não estava sentindo, não haveria necessidade de alimento.

Amassei o papel e o deixei sobre a mesa. Subindo lentamente para meu quarto, onde a cada degrau alcançado o nervosismo parecia crescer, minhas mãos suavam e tremiam, meu estômago parecia dançar, meus olhos piscavam diversas vezes...

Parei de supetão, me perguntando o motivo de tal sensação. Era completamente idiota estar agindo assim.

Deixe de idiotice, Isabella.

Pensei com raiva e subi os restantes dos degraus.

Ainda com o papel que o professor entregara mais cedo em minhas mãos sentei, sem receio, de frente para o computador escasso a minha frente.

O objeto que na maior parte do tempo só servia para ocupar meu quarto, com certeza, valeria uma nota em qualquer museu. Ele reproduzia um barulho estridente e irritante quando era ligado, demorava cansáveis horas para iniciar ou buscar algo, reiniciava sem ao menos algo tocar nele. Inútil, na maioria das vezes.

Realmente não entendia o motivo da esta antiguidade ainda estar aqui.

Pouco importa, será essa relíquia que me ajudará até o próximo mês...

Procurei em sites de busca sobre a famosa histórias criadas por fãs, encontrando diversas informações sobre o tema. Anotei em meu caderno as censuras, as classificações, gêneros e melhores explicações.

Tudo o que eu precisava para começar a escrever a história de minha vida estava anotado, agora bastava saber se minha mente e meu corpo estariam prontos para relembrar meu passado recente.

_**xxx**_

_Ela andava encarando o piso liso da escola enquanto à dois metros estava o garoto de cabelo cor de bronze admirando-a. Notou sua presença, mas preferiu encarar o chão abaixo dos seus pés ao em vez dos olhos topázios. _

_A garota se conhecia ao ponto de saber que ao cruzar seu olhar suas bochechas assumiriam um tom vermelho, entregando-a, assumindo que as imagens da noite anterior ainda estava vívida em sua mente._

_Há mais de três meses os dois se encontravam às escondidas para desfrutarem um do outro, dividindo acontecimentos, conhecimentos, carinhos e saliva. Mas nada igual à noite passada, onde, pela primeira vez, desfrutaram não somente dos lábios e da pele, mas sim do corpo, da intimidade. _

_A primeira vez da garota, e do garoto? Bem, isso era desconhecido por ela._

_Passou por ele a passos largos, indo em direção a sala que teria a próxima aula. Teria cumprido o percurso de não fosse os braços do rapaz abraçando-a pela cintura e guiando-a para o último corredor do local. _

_Corredor vazio, sem funcionários para mandá-los de volta a sala, última porta à direita. Uma sala lotada de livros, carteiras e coisas antigas. O cheiro que era capaz de irritar os narizes era presente ali. _

_- Você é louco, temos aula. - ela comentou rindo tentando ignorar a queimação em seu rosto._

_Apesar do alto nível de intimidade que tiveram, era algo impossível não se sentir envergonhada em frente ao único homem que a viu inteiramente nua._

_- Esqueça a aula. Eu quero você. - ele disse curvando os lábios no sorriso torto que causava o aceleramento do coração da garota enquanto a virava de frente pra si._

_- Mas... _

_- Esquece, B., fuga da regra pelo menos uma vez. - disse olhando-a profundamente nos olhos. A menina não ofereceu resistência e o rapaz selou seus lábios quentes nos delicados da mesma. _

_O ritmo do beijo era calmo, as linguas exploravam com lentidão algum canto desconhecido por eles, se ainda era possível._

_As mãos fortes do rapaz foi para a cintura de sua, não se sabe, namorada e trouxe o corpo delicado para mais perto de si, eliminado qualquer distância entre eles._

_Como toda a vez que os lábios dos dois estavam conectados, as mãos pequenas agarram os fios de cabelo perfeito cor bronze, puxando-os delicadamente._

_O movimento pareceu incentivá-lo, já que as carícias depositadas no corpo colado ao seu começaram a ser intensas, desesperadas e calorosas._

_A menina gemeu baixo ao sentir suas nádegas serem apertadas com força. _

_- Estava com saudades de seu corpo. - ele sussurrou ao encostá-la na parede ao seu lado._

_Ela não respondeu, somente intensificou o puxão em seus cabelos quando seu pescoço foi alvo de sua boca. Depositou vários beijos e lambidas por toda a extensão antes de suas mãos se livravam da camisa que vestia. Repetiu o ato com a parceira, admirando-a. _

_Ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la, retirando a peça que cobria os seios ideais, segundo ele._

_Desceu os lábios para a mandíbula da garota, o pescoço, o colo, até chegar no local que a pouco estava coberto. _

_Depositou beijos antes de sugá-los com vontade, arrancando gemidos da estudante. Continuou com o jogo torturante até descer uma das mãos até o botão do jeans da companheira, abrindo o zíper e tirando-a rápido._

_Voltou seus lábios para o dela, beijando-a com intensidade, roçando-se nela._

_Desceu a mão para a coxa da namorada, apertando a pele delicada e coloca-a em torno de sua cintura de modo que ela se sustentasse apenas com a outra perna. _

_Segurou-a firme, lhe passando confiança enquanto sua mão agora deslizava para o ventre da mesma, invadindo sua calcinha e tocando seu clitóris. _

_- Hm... - ela gemeu enquanto mordia o lábio inferior de modo doloroso para evitar o barulho os denunciasse._

_O dedo experiente que estimulava seu clitóris não conseguia atingir o prazer sentido por ela na noite anterior. Com isso, direcionou suas mãos com dificuldade para a calça do rapaz, tentando tirá-la. Ele, vendo o movimento, sorriu satisfeito e cooperou._

_Logo as últimas peças foram jogadas em um canto qualquer do local._

_- Oh, Deus... - abafou o grito quando sentiu o membro do namorado invadi-lhe de uma forma diferente do dia anterior, uma forma bruta._

_Olhou-o nos olhos, notando que neles havia luxúria...e talvez, amor. Passou os dedos pequenos pelo rosto perfeito a sua frente enquanto seu corpo movia-se de acordo com o do outro, agradecendo interiormente por estar vivendo aquele momento.__ Ele beijou sua mão, sorrindo em seguida._

_B. jogou a cabeça para atrás, encostando-a na parede enquanto pensava na loucura que estavam cometendo._

_Por Deus, em sua escola_.

_Mas não negou que a adrenalina , o medo de ser vista e o tesão quando se misturava era algo indescritível. Principalmente por estar ao lado dele._

_O garoto observou-a gemendo baixo, sorrindo ao vê-la deste modo, antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente._

_Não soube como. Nem o motivo. Talvez fosse bobeira, mas o aperto que sentiu no peito no momento que os lábios do rapaz tocaram os seus fizeram com que uma lágrima rapidamente rolasse por seu olho esquerdo. _

_Sentimento estranho, um sentimento ruim._

_O garoto perfeito rompeu o beijo, acariciando o rosto da namorada de forma amorosa enquanto aumentava as estocadas, fazendo com que o ápice chegasse para um, e depois, para o outro.  
_

_Talvez o sentimento ruim não passassem mesmo de uma bobeira, talvez. _

_**xxx**_


	3. Durante uma vida dores são inevitáveis

**Capítulo II - Durante uma vida dores são inevitáveis.**

Meus olhos estavam molhados, minha garganta contendo um caroço e meu nariz ardia. Era inevitável controlar as lágrimas e como toda vez que estava solitária, deixei que elas caíssem livremente, sem medo. Continuei por mais de dez minutos sentada em frente ao computador, de cabeça baixa e lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bella, está aí? - meu pai gritou após a porta da frente ser fechada.

Limpei as novas lágrimas que pretendiam cair ao recordar dos fatos que me machucaram e fui ao seu encontro.

Descia cada degraus da escada esfregando os olhos para não deixar qualquer vestígio de um quase choro. Recordar as lembranças com Edward fazia com que meu peito se apertasse, meu estômago movesse de lugar e minha mente gritasse por ajuda.

A imagem que meus olhos viram duas semanas após me entregar ele de corpo e alma fez com que um buraco se abrisse em mim de um jeito insuportável, e a única forma de ao menos fazê-lo diminuir era deixar Edward consciente de meus sentimentos.

Do meu amor, de minha mágoa, de minha raiva, e principalmente, da minha vergonha.

- Bella. - Charlie disse assim que cheguei ao último degrau.

- Oi pai. - respondi sorrindo fraca. Felizmente, ele pareceu não ver minha falta de ânimo.

- Como vai?

- Bem.

- Almoçou? - perguntou preocupado enquanto se direcionava a cozinha. O segui vendo-o abrir a geladeira e procurar algo para beber.

- Sim. - menti.

- Ótimo, você está bem fraca ultimamente. Precisa se alimentar bem.

Eu fingi não ouvi. Eu preferia não ouvir como era meu estado visto de fora.

- Não iria chegar mais tarde? - perguntei olhando para a janela e notando que ainda havia claridade.

- Sim, mas não precisaram mais de mim.

- Ah sim... e falando nisso, que horas são?

- 17:30. - respondeu depois de uma rápida olhada para o relógio antigo no pulso.

O encarei surpresa pelo horário. Havia passado tempo demais escrevendo.

Decidi subir para meu quarto e tentar tirar da minha mente os olhos estupidamente lindos, a boca tentadoramente sexy, o rosto magnificamente perfeito.

Tirar de minha mente o maldito _Edward Cullen_.

- Pai, vou subir, se precisar de algo me chama.

- Certo, filha, pode ir.

Retornei ao meu quarto e desabei na pequena cama, fechando os olhos lentamente e tentando arranjar as palavras certas para, talvez, mais tarde descrever a pior parte de minha _fiction_.

**Fim do capítulo II**

* * *

**Raffa:**_ Você não sabe como é maravilhoso ler isso, sério. Me estimula. Bom, na verdade, está é uma de várias fanfiction. Eu tenho mais de 10, eu acho. xD Eu sou viciada em escrever, confesso. _**Katryna:** _Ooooun,_ v_ocê está lendo também. *-* Então, Katryna, como a história é narrada pela Bella, ela não sabe se o Edward considerava ela como namorada ou não. Ou se era só um passatempo. Tanto que ela escreve "As mãos fortes do rapaz foi para a cintura de sua, talvez, namorada e trouxe o corpo delicado". Ela desconhece os sentimentos deles já que este é só o ponto de vista dela. Entendeu, ou está confuso? :D HSUHAUHSUHAUSUAS eu adoro quando personagens aprontam um com o outro, é divertido. O capítulo é super curtinho mesmo, mas vou tentar postar o resto o mais rápido possível já que a fic é bem pequena. _**N. Rathbone:**_ Oun, é bom saber que está gostando. Hm, tomará N., opiniões fazem bem pra saber o que estão achando. Por isso, comentem pessoas que estão lendo. Beijos. _

Obrigada por comentar, meninas.

_xoxo, Gossip Girl._ -q


	4. Tentativa de conversa

**Capítulo IV - Tentativa de conversa.**

- Bom dia, Bella. - ouvi a voz tímida surgir ao meu lado.

Meus olhos pararam de procurar meu caderno que estava largado em meu armário para encontrar o rosto da morena ao meu lado.

- Bom dia, Âng. - respondi sorrindo.

- Qual sua primeira aula? - ela perguntou encostando as costas no armário ao lado, observando meus movimentos.

- Biologia, e a sua? - respondi indiferente enquanto sentia meu estômago revivar.

- História. Hoje não temos aulas juntas, certo?

- Sim, quarta-feira é o único dia que não temos.

Achei.

Toquei o caderno que estava abaixo de outro três, puxando-o para mim.

- Ok então, nos vemos no intervalo? - Ângela disse ao arrumar a postura. Fechei o armário, trancando-o em seguida.

- Claro, até lá.

Me despedi da garota e fui em direção à minha próxima e temível aula. Meu coração queria saltar de meu peito e minhas mãos queriam molhar meus livros.

Está era a hora que a vontade de sumir me consumia.

Respirei fundo por duas vezes antes de entrar na sala.

Encará-lo estava cada vez mais difícil.

Mantive os olhos no chão durante todo o percurso até minha mesa, sentando-me sem olhar para meu lado esquerdo. Eu sabia que ele estava me encarando.

Não fala comigo, não fala comigo. Eu repetia mentalmente.

Como se algo conspirasse contra, eu ouvi sua voz aveludada adentrar meus ouvidos causando-me desconforto.

- Oi...Bella. - Edward cumprimentou receoso.

Respirei fundo e passei a língua pelo lábio inferior enquanto meus olhos estavam na direção oposta a ele.

Eu não colocaria a máscara de superioridade como diversas pessoas fazem, ignorando-o, fingindo que os acontecimentos não me afetaram. Entretanto, eu não me rebaixaria ao ponto de demonstrar que traição causou um efeito maior do que o normal.

- Oi. - respondi ácida.

As aulas de biologia eram as mais odiadas por mim, não por conta da matéria ou professor, mas por conta _dele_.

Sentávamos lado à lado em uma mesa para dois. Éramos obrigados a realizar trabalhos juntos, resolver problemas juntos. Passarmos _uma aula inteira juntos_.

E meu maior desejo era trocar de lugar, mas por teimosia do professor não pude, já que segundo ele as duplas já estavam formadas e não poderiam ser mudadas.

Uma ová que não.

Amaldiçoou constantemente o primeiro dia de aula, quando cheguei depois do horário sendo obrigada a sentar ao seu lado, já que a cadeira era a única desocupada. Amaldiçôo Edward por começar a conversa, por se relacionar comigo, por ter sido meu primeiro homem, por ter nascido. O amaldiçôo por fazer com que o amei e ao mesmo tempo o odeie.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

Pensei que ele havia desistido de alguma tentativa de conversa quando minutos se passaram após minha resposta. O observei rapidamente, vendo-o com os olhos topázios fixos ao chão liso da sala. Ele mordia o lábio inferior, parecendo pensativo. Estava com a expressão magoada...ou triste.

Bobagem. Completa bobagem.

Pare de pensar que ele se arrependeu, eu pensei.

Ergui a cabeça, tentando mostrar-me forte e percorri os olhos para conseguir encontrar algo que prendesse a minha atenção.

- Bella. - ele chamou baixo, mas o suficiente para que meus ouvidos captassem. Novamente, parecia receoso - Eu queria conversar com você.

Conversar? Comigo?

Será que...ele queria voltar? Queria dizer que me amava e que se arrependia de seus atos? Queria retornar o que éramos?

Ou...

Talvez...sua intenção fosse machucar-me novamente.

De novo.

_De novo não._

- Não temos nada pra conversar.

- Bella...

- Isabella. Agora, por favor, pode calar a boca? O professor acaba de entrar na sala. - disse de maneira mais áspera possível.

Edward se calou e continuou a encarar-me até o professor se pronunciar, começando a explicar a matéria que seria dada.

Durante cinco minutos tentei, inutilmente, abstrair algum conhecimento da explicação, mas minha mente me contrariava, passando como se fosse um filme os acontecimentos que seria narrados em minha _fiction_.

Abri o bloco de anotações quando as palavras vieram como um baque.

**Fim do capítulo IV**

* * *

**  
Respostas: **

**Katryna: **_Eu sou assim também, quando estou com sono não consigo fazer nada, nem pensar. Deus, você trabalha até em feriado? Você é guerreira.  
HSUHAUSHUAHSUAHSUHUAS a Bella é sofredora mesmo, não tem como. Boa ideia Katryna, faça uma fic onde o Edward sofra. _**---- Kooh H. Cullen: **_Obrigada por estar gostando, Kooh, eu fico feliz. :D _**---- Raffa: **_Eu gosto, é o modo como encontro pra me expressar sabe? É ótimo escrever. Vi que você tem uma fic, vou lê-la assim que minha vida estiver menos corrida. Provas, trabalhos, provas, tarefas e etc. ¬¬ _


	5. Visão Infernal

**Capítulo V - Visão Infernal**

_Duas semanas, duas curtas semanas se passaram desde que a garota depositou toda sua maldita confiança, todo o seu maldito amor, toda a maldita lealdade no maldito garoto perfeito._

_E duas semanas - quatorze dias - foram necessário para que todos os malditos sentimentos expressados por ele parecesse apenas uma farsa._

_O maldito dia que tudo acabou, tudo despedaçou. O maldito dia que o buraco se abriu._

_A garota de olhos chocolates e cabelos castanhos chegou antes do horário rotineiro na escola. Observou ao chegar no estacionamento o carro prata de seu namorado. _

_Sorriu ao pensar na idéia de encontrá-lo em algum canto da escola; ela estava com saudades._

_Correu até o corredor onde o armário do mesmo se localizava e não o encontrou. Foi até a quadra esportiva, o refeitório. Observou o interior de salas, até mesmo a diretoria._

_E então, passou pelo grande local onde era tomado por livros._

_Talvez esteja lá, ela pensou sorrindo._

_Correu até a biblioteca quase vazia, parando quando seus olhos registraram a cena._

_De um modo bizarro ela sentia que seus pés pareciam estar fincados ao chão por não conseguir mexe-los, seu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado por algo impiedoso pela dor que sentia e seus pulmões parecia não conseguir aceitar o ar ingerido._

_Seus olhos imediatamente foram banhados pelas lágrima, impedindo por instante a visualização daquilo._

_Então, finalmente, descobriu o quão perfeito ele realmente era._

_Observou sentindo algo morrendo dentro de si seu namorado traidor beijando de modo feroz uma desconhecida no final da biblioteca. As mãos pesadas e ávidas passavam pelo corpo esbelto enquanto outras duas com unhas grandes e pintadas de vermelho agarravam os fios de cabelo cor de bronze de forma que parecia dolorosa._

_Durante longos oito minutos manteve os olhos vidrados no acontecimento a sua frente, percebendo que as lágrimas já não caiam mais. _

_Parecia estar vazia, entorpecida.  
_

_O garoto rompeu o beijo quando sentiu o ar faltar, sorrindo satisfatoriamente ao desgrudar seus lábios dos da garota, aparentemente, fútil._

_Igual um ima, seus olhos tópazios voltaram para aquela direção.  
_

_- B. - ele exclamou em tom alto quando seus olhos viram a figura parada à três metros._

_A menina continuou estática, olhando-o com os olhos vazios, sem expressão. Ele afastou de forma bruta a garota que agarrava seu pescoço, empurrando-a para longe de si.  
_

_- B..._

_Ele correu em sua direção com certo desespero. _

_Por Deus, ele não iria desculpar-se, certo?_

_- B., eu..._

_O olhar lançado a ele o fez parar a centímetros do corpo delicado. Seu olhar era frio, parecia sem brilho._

_Os olhos que antes choravam encaravam profundamente os arrependidos a sua frente. O traidor expressava espanto, arrependimento ou qualquer outro sentimento menos doloroso do que o sentido pela outra._

_Sem pensar no que fazer ou no que dizer tamanha era a dor sentida, a estudante puxou uma cadeira da mesa ao lado, se sentando em seguida, colocando os cotovelos sobre a madeira e escondeu o rosto com as palmas das mãos._

_O choro recomeçou._

_Por quê?_

_Ela tinha certeza que tudo estava acontecendo perfeitamente bem. Tinha certeza dos seus sentimentos e pensava que o mesmo acontecia com ele. Os momentos, as palavras, as atitudes._

_Mentiras. Farsas._

_Se entregou, permitiu que ele adentrasse seu coração, agora, despedaçado. Ela confiou.  
_

_E ali, sentada com o rosto entre as mãos e chorando baixinho ficou durante minutos ouvindo o traidor dizer palavras de arrependimento, de amor, de desculpas._

_Falso. Hipócrita._

_Ela não se moveu durante todo o tempo mesmo que as palavras parecessem verdadeiras. Sentindo as mãos forte do rapaz massageando suas costas enquanto ele pedia para que olhasse em seus olhos._

_O sinal para o começo das aulas tocou, ele insistiu na conversa._

_- Me perdoa!_

_Continuou insistindo..._

_O sinal do fim da primeira aula soou e continuou ali, parecendo determinado._

_- Olha pra mim, pequena...por favor, me perdoa._

_Insistiu...  
_

_Sinal soou novamente anunciando o começo da segunda aula._

_Insistiu..._

_Fim da segunda aula._

_E como esperado por ela, ele desistiu, deixando-a quando a terceira aula foi anunciada._

_- Sinto muito, pequena. Eu...só peço que me perdoe._

_Ele partiu._

**Fim do Capítulo V **


	6. Porque eu estou apaixonada por você

**Capítulo VI - "Porque eu estou apaixonada por você."**

- O que está fazendo, Bella?

Reconheci a voz grossa e fechei rapidamente o bloco de notas.

Estava sentada embaixo da árvore que se localizava em frente a quadra onde os alunos jogavam basquete, escrevendo o momento mais crítico quando Emmett sentou ao meu lado.

Emmett, garoto extremamente alto e músculo, tornou-se meu amigo após inúmeras saídas comigo e Edward, juntamente com a _garota do dia._

Os dois eram, estranhamente, irmãos e extremamente ligados.

Totalmente diferente, totalmente o oposto um do outro. Com exceção do hábito de trocarem de mulheres como quem troca de roupa.

Emmett me conquistou com seu jeito irritante, engraçado e cínico. Faz piada do assunto mais sério, leva a vida da melhor forma mesmo que ela esteja da pior maneira.

Ele era tão criança e ao mesmo tempo tão adulto. Era irritantemente maravilhoso.

- Nada, só algumas anotações de biologia. É que não prestei muita atenção na aula.

A medida que os dias passavam cada vez aprendia a mentir melhor, já que era dessa maneira que todos paravam de perguntar o motivo de meio abatimento, quietude e diferença.

Claro, somente Emmett e Ângela, meus melhores amigos, sabiam sobre a traição de Edward. Os outros não tinha conhecimento que minha mudança foi causada por culpa do filho caçula do renomado médico Carlisle Cullen.

Também como saberiam? Ninguém estava sabendo sobre nosso, não sei, namoro. Ou envolvimento, ficada. Não sei como chamar o que houve entre nós.

Nos encontrávamos às escondidas, namoro nunca foi dito por ele. Não tinha certeza se estava tendo algo sério de ambas as partes.

A minha única certeza é que alguns sentimentos como carinho, admiração e amor pareciam existir. Eu acreditava assim como ainda acredito, mesmo recusando-me a isto.

Algo Edward sentia por mim mesmo que a sua atitude estúpida mostrasse o contrário.

Eu sei que alguma coisa, por pequena que seja, restou disto.

Alguma coisa boa.

- Hm...sei. - disse enquanto me avaliava.

Emmett figia acreditar em minhas mentiras.

- É. - sorri sem graça. Ele sorriu e levantou-se, sabendo que o que eu queria agora era ficar sozinha.

O vi se afastar e desgrudei meus olhos dele. Admirei ao longe o garoto perfeito participar do jogo de basquete. Ele estava parado na lateral da quadra, parecia estar cansado, entediado, ou até mesmo...triste.

Recusei pensar que a motivo de sua tristeza estivesse ligado a mim. Nada agora estava mais ligado a mim, nada mais me ligava a ele. Tudo acabou, despedaçou.

- Maldito. - disse ao vê-lo passar as mãos pelos cabelos insuportáveis.

Edward pareceu me escutar descreve-lo e direcionou seus olhos em minha direção. Sustentei o olhar até que o dele abaixou-se, encontrando o chão da quadra parecendo estar novamente triste.

Pare de pensar que ele esteja assim por você, repeti diversas vezes a frase mentalmente até que ao menos uma parte de mim estivesse certa disto.

Mas estupidamente sensação de que seu desconforto fosse por minha causa ainda predominava.

Não era, eu estava novamente me enganando. Achava que Edward me amava, estava enganada. Achava que era leal, estava enganada. Achava que teríamos um futuro juntos, estava plenamente enganada.

E desta vez não iria ser diferente.

Pensava que o arrependimento pairava em sua cabeça, eu estava enganada. Era nisto que eu tinha que acreditar.

**xxx**

_A estudade continuou até o termino de todas as aulas na biblioteca do local, estática, tentando de alguma forma achar uma explicação para tudo o que aconteceu._

_Ele me traiu, ele me traiu, ele me traiu._

_Durante horas a imagem de seu - agora ex - namorado aos beijos com outra garota ficou sendo repetida em sua mente fazendo a mesma sensação de vazio dominar seu corpo._

_Ele me traiu, ele me traiu._

_Parecendo um robô, esticou o braço ao encontro de diversos papeis em branco, deixados por alguns alunos que minutos atrás faziam trabalho, uma pertencente ao grupo até havia lhe perguntado se estava bem desistindo de saber a resposta quando ela não olhou em sua direção.  
_

_Tocou as folhas e puxou uma para si._

_- Por favor, pode me emprestar uma caneta? - perguntou à bibliotecária que passava ao seu lado._

_A idosa sorriu parecendo ter piedade da garota que ao se sentar ali no início da manha permaneceu na mesma posição até agora, hora chorando e hora parecendo desligada das coisas ao seu redor._

_Tirou do bolso frontal da blusa o objeto, entregando à ela que encontrava-se com os olhos vermelhos._

_Agradeceu e depositando uma força desnecessária na caneta que chegava a machucar seus dedos escreveu algo sem sentido na folha branca._

_Eu olhei em volta então olhei de volta para você. Você tentou dizer coisas que você não pode apagar. Se eu tivesse o meu caminho, eu nunca esqueceria de você._

_Hoje é o dia da desgraça, eu rezo para que possamos superar amanhã . Superar a queda. Superar tudo._

_Eu não quero cair aos pedaços. Eu só quero sentar e te olhar. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Eu não quero conversar. Eu só quero chorar na sua frente. Eu não quero falar sobre isso porque eu estou apaixonada por você._

_Você era o único com quem eu ficaria até o final._

_Quando eu estava inacabada você me trazia de volta. De volta abaixo das estrelas. De volta pros seus braços._

_Quero saber quem você é, saber por onde começar. Eu quero saber o que isto significa, saber como sentir, saber o que é real. Eu quero saber tudo. O motivo, a razão._

_Eu não quero mais sinto isto. Eu não quero cair aos pedaços. Eu não quero conversar. Eu só quero chorar na sua frente. Eu não quero falar sobre isso..._

_Por que eu estou apaixonada por você._

**xxx**

**Fim do capítulo VI**

* * *

O que Bella escreveu no papel são pedaços da música: **Fall to Pieces - Avril Lavigne**


	7. É, eu te amo

**Capítulo VII - "É...eu te amo.**"

A diretora terminou a leitura inteira da fanfiction no pátio da escola, erguendo os olhos e observando os alunos que compunham o ensino médio sentados sobre as arquibancadas.

- O autor desta fanfiction pode se pronunciar, por favor? - ela disse nervosa agarrando o papel com força, amassando na lateral. - Ela não contém nome do escritor e nem dos personagens. Quem escreveu?

Novamente o silêncio foi sua resposta.

- Ótimo, a fanfiction está fora do concurso já que o autor não se pronunciou. E espero que todos os acontecimentos descritos aqui sejam fictícios, pois se eu descobrir que andam fazendo o que foi narrado nas salas que não são utilizadas vocês serão expulsos, ouviram? - disse em um tom mais alto que o normal.

Todos permaneceram calados. Ela percorreu os olhos por todos os alunos, o total sendo 23.

- Podem retornarem a sala. - ela disse nervosa antes de amassa totalmente o papel.

Respirei fundo ao passar por Edward que me olhava espantado, com os olhos parecendo brilhar.

- Bella. - ele segurou meu braço quando fiz menção de sair do recinto. - O que foi aquela fiction?

- Nada. - respondi tentando me livrar de seu aperto, tentativa fracassada.

- Bella...

- Pode me soltar? Eu tenho aula. - disse apontando para seu braço.

Edward direcionou o olhar para o local mostrado e permaneceu com os olhos ali durante lentos segundos. Respirava e suspirava lentamente, parecendo pensar se soltava ou não.

- Me perdoa. - disse por fim, erguendo os olhos brilhantes.

- Edward, como eu escrevi: Eu não quero falar sobre isso. - respondi não olhando para seu rosto. Vê-lo parecendo arrependido causava dor.

- Porque eu estou apaixonada por você. - ele completou baixinho.

- Isso já não importa mais. - disse mordendo os lábios e revirando os olhos, uma maneira para impedir que o choro viesse.

Realmente meus sentimentos não importavam mais, nunca importo para ele.

- Importa sim, Bella, importa pra mim. - ele disse tentando se aproximar.

- Importa? Realmente importa?

- Importa, Bella.

- Oh, percebi isso quando te vi aos beijos com a peituda. - disse sarcasticamente. Edward olhou em meus olhos e os abaixo em seguida para o chão do ginásio, colocando as mãos no bolso de seu jeans.

- Me desculpa. - ele pediu encontrando meu olhar novamente. - Não vou dizer que não quis fazer aquilo, pois eu estarei mentindo. Mas, quando eu te vi naquela biblioteca, eu percebi que cometi a pior burrada. Me desculpe, Bella. - ele disse com um fio de voz. Respirei fundo e olhei para o alto para conter as lágrimas que brotaram em meus olhos.

- Obrigada por ser sincero.

- Eu sempre fui sincero contigo...

Ele não estava mentindo. O que mais admirava em Edward era a sua sinceridade em qualquer momento, ele nunca mentia para fazer alguém se sentir bem, para benefício próprio, para prejudicar alguém. Ele nunca mentia, seja em qualquer situação.

- Eu sei. - o cortei, olhando para os lados.

- E assim como fui agora, eu também fui quando disse que sentia algo por você mesmo que não soubesse o que era, quando eu disse que era você quem eu queria ao meu lado.

- Edward...

- Eu te amo, Bella, mesmo que isso eu tenha percebido tarde demais. Por favor, me perdoa. - voltei meus olhos para seu rosto e pude perceber seus olhos banhados em lágrimas.

- Você...está chorando? - perguntei preocupada, aproximando meu corpo do seu, sem saber o que fazer.

- Não, esqueça isso. - ele disse antes de limpar a primeira lágrima que ousou cair de seus olhos topázios. - Diz que me perdoa, Bella.

- Edward, por favor...

- Eu juro, eu juro que não faço mais isso. Me bate, me xinga, diz pra escola que sou um broxa, quebre meu Volvo mas me perdoa, é só isso que peço. Me perdoa.

Senti meus olhos em lágrimas novamente. O modo sincero que ele falava, o modo como me olhava, o desespero que transparecia.

Respirei o ar o mais fundo que consegui. Soltando derrotada.

Eu poderia estar novamente dando chance a uma nova dor, uma dor pior e ainda mais profunda se caso Edward cometer o mesmo errado.

Mas a medo de deixar que ele partisse, deixando a dor me angustiar ainda mais era pior que o medo de sofrer novamente pelo mesmo erro.

Poderia estar sendo fraca e estúpida. Mas era aquilo que o meu coração despedaçado queria.

- Eu te perdôo. - disse sorrindo fraco.

A expressão desesperada foi substituída por uma surpresa. Ele percorria os olhos por todo o meu rosto enquanto o sorriso se formava aos poucos.

- Está falando sério?

- Estou, Edward. - respondi mordendo o lábio para conter o choro.

Ele curvava seus lábios em um sorriso e logo o desfazia, fez isto por três vezes.

Era assim que agia quando algo lhe surpreendia.

- Obrigado, Bella, obrigado. - ele murmurou quando me puxou pela cintura em direção ao seu corpo.

Agora que estava sentindo seu corpo perfeito eu tive noção do quão bom era estar realmente ao seu lado. Era ali que eu tinha a certeza que a saudade que sentia era ainda maior do que eu pensava.

- Só não faça mais isso, por favor... - implorei enterrando minhas mãos em seu cabelo, enquanto ele distribua vários beijos em meu pescoço.

- Obrigado, obrigado. - ele continuou.

- Agradeça quando ver seu carro quebrado. - eu disse divertida. Edward me afastou rapidamente pela cintura até conseguir encontrar meu olhos.

- Você vai mesmo quebrar meu carro? - perguntou sorrindo nervoso. Gargalhei enquanto o puxava novamente para um abraço.

- Foi você quem disse.

- É...mas...

- Relaxa, Ed, não irei fazer nada com o seu bebê.

- Sério? - perguntou receoso.

- Sério.

- Obrigado. - ele agradeceu novamente.

- Chega de agradecimentos. Só, por favor, não faça mais aquilo. Se for ficar com outra pessoa, me avisa antes, ok? - eu perguntei mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Isso não irá mais acontecer, Bella, eu quero você. - respondeu abraçando-me com mais força.

- Prometa. - insisti.

- Certo - eu não conseguia vê-lo, mas a certeza que ele estaria revirando os olhos me fez sorrir - Prometo.

- Obrigada.

- Chega de agradecimentos. - ele disse imitando minha voz. Ri e desfiz o abraço, puxando-o ao encontro de minha boca.

Antes que meus lábios tocassem os seus, ele se afastou, me encarando.

- O que foi?

- Estou pensando.

- Em quê?

- Irei contar a minha versão dos fatos.

- O quê? - perguntei surpresa.

Ele não estava pensando em...

- Sim, eu vou escrever um fiction igual a sua, mas contando a minha versão.

- Edward...

- Você fez, eu também irei fazer. - disse decidido.

- Edwa...

As mãos que estavam em minha cintura puxaram-me para mais perto. Ele grudou seus lábios nos meus e invadiu minha boca de um modo agressivo, parecia ansioso. Sua lingua tocou a minha fazendo meu estômago revirar de felicidade.

Como eu senti falta.

Seu beijo parecia ainda mais prazeroso, viciante. O toque, a pele, a sensação...

Minha memória não fazia jus a beleza Edward.

O beijo como começou, terminou, de um modo agressivo, faminto.

- Você não te ideia de como o começou de sua fic me agradou. - ele disse pervertido junto a minha boca.

- Edward, por favor, estamos na escola. Você ouviu a diretora. - o repreendi.

- Como se ninguém soubesse que ela faz a mesma coisa com o zelador.

- É, mas...

- E, além disso, eu tenho curiosidade em saber como é o quarto do dele.

- Edward.

- Sim, Edward, meu nome. Agora me acompanha e me deixar matar a saudade que estava de você. - ele disse começando a andar, ainda de costas, puxando-me pela cintura enquanto mordia o lóbulo de minha orelha.

- Você não muda.

- Sim, mas você me ama.

- É... eu te amo.

Confessei sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que o acompanhava para, novamente, cometer a loucura que poderia causar a expulsão de ambos, se caso fossemos pegos. O pensamento, entretanto, não me fez recuar, pois enquanto eu estivesse ao seu lado, eu o acompanharia até se o destino fosse a minha morte. Por que como eu disse, ele é o único com quem eu ficaria até o final.

**FIM.**

**

* * *

**

Acaaaabou. Então, obrigada as pessoas que leram ou comentaram. Fic idiota, eu sei.

**Katryna**:_ É, o Edward é desgraçado. Deve ser realmente péssimo, nunca passei por isso e nunca espero passar. Ver o cara que você ama fazer isso deve ser péssimo.  
HSUHAUSUAHSUASUHAUHSUAUSHUHAUS Eu gostei. Edward merece sofrer. Eu tenho vontade de fazer uma fic onde o Edward é um puta de um desgraçado e que ele morre no final. Mas o problema é esse mesmo que você disse, começar e continuar. Katryna, to feliz por você. Você deve trabalhar demais. Descanse bastante esse feriado. (;  
Obrigada por leeeer e comentar. *-* Te "vejo" em NDD._


End file.
